Sprinkle of Blush
by anime-neko22
Summary: With Levi injured, Eren will stop at nothing to make him feel better. But when feelings get involved Eren doesn't know where to begin. Mostly Ereri but some hints of Eremin to Please R&R so i can make it better!


"LEVI!" Eren shouted.

_No, this can't be happening, Levi is the strongest of humanity. No.._

Eren watched as Levi struggled, trying to get out of a Titans grip.

Eventually, Levi dropped to the ground, exhausted and injured, and Eren rushed to him.

"Go, Jaeger. I'll be fine." Levi said trying to get up, and failing at that matter.

"Ah, yeah." Eren scoffed, and kills the titan before picking him up and putting him on a horse. He hitched himself on the horse with Levi.

There was a flare to retreat from the commanders squad and was Eren thankful for that.

They rode back in silence, however Eren was rather uncomfortable to be so close to the small man.

Yes, he may have a little crush on Captain Levi but with him being twice his age and everything he may not even have a chance compared to him.

And plus, Levi may not even be gay.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"May be having a better plan next time, would increase the chance of us actually succeeding." Armin explained to the Levi squad that night, whilst eating their dinner.

Eren wasn't eating, and Mikasa noticed this.

"Hey, eat." She said, rather matter-a-factly. But Eren was to worried about the Captain to do ANYTHING.

He wouldn't cooperate on training, he wasn't doing anything but thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to Levi. It's been a few days since the mission and everytime Eren has asked about Levi, he was told to go away. Though today, he is determined to see Captain Levi.

Eren pushes his food to Sasha (who excepts without a question) and goes to the Captains room and thankfully no one was there to tell him to go away.

**KNOCK **

"Captain, can I come in?" Eren then opened the door to find Levi sleeping.

A slight blush came to Erens cheeks.

_God. He's fucking adorable. _

Which was true. With Levi being asleep, his usually growling face was replaced with a soft, almost, kind looking face.

Eren looked round Levi's room.

_Shit. It's so clean. _

"What are you doing?" Hearing Levi's voice made Eren jump out his skin.

"Uh, I-I came to, uh to see you." Eren stuttered.

_Shit, I came in here without permission and now I made myself look like an idiot. Great, Jaeger, just great. _

So, how are you?" Eren said to break the silence.

Levi sat up, wincing.

"I'll survive."

Eren saw the wince and got quite concerned.

"Levi, you should get some more rest. Sorry for bothering you." Eren said, walking up to him and carefully pushed him back into bed, tucking him in.

"I'm not a little kid, Jaeger. I can do it myself."

Eren nodded, slightly sad he had to leave so soon. But as soon as he took his hand away from his bed, Levi suddenly grabbed it.

When Eren turned around, he was surprised to see Levi actually had an expression on his face. One of vulnerability.

"Don't go." Eren stared at Levi in shock.

_Fuck, why has he got to be so cute. _

Eren sat by Levi's bed, with their hands still entwined, and eventually Levi fell asleep.

Eren knew that, soon, he would have to leave. But he didn't want to, he didn't want to leave Levi's side.

He really didn't.

However when that time came, Eren carefully detached his hand from Levi's and softly placed a kiss on his head.

_shit, well done Jaeger now look what you've gone and done. _

Panicking, Eren slowly moved his head away from Levi's.

The raven suddenly grabbed Eren's face, planting his lips on the brunet's.

Eren was so shocked that he couldn't even _enjoy _the kiss. Awkwardly, Eren perched over Levi's bed, and they soon departed from the kiss.

Eren could see s light sprinkle of pinkness of Levi's cheeks. Whereas, Levi could see a bucket load of red of the brunet's.

Levi smirked as he saw the reaction of Eren's face.

"What?" He asked. Eren couldn't even compose words.

"You know, if I wasn't injured, it would have been more than a kiss." Levi winked and Eren panicked even more.

Eren turned around to leave, but he stopped at the door.

"Goodnight, Captain. Get some rest, okay?"

"I'll try. Night, brat."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

make sure to read and review so I can do better! 

hello, guess who's back.

i am and I'M FIRED UP!

okay. i have literally just finished writing 'First date' (Miraculous fanfic) and it turned out to be a freaky fan fic, like honestly i just intended it to be a nice fluffy Adrienette fan fic. but honestly it turned out fucking messed up.

anyway i am literally OBSESSED with AOT at the moment and honestly i love it with my heart and soul. most of the new fanfics will be of attack on titan so if you are here for Miraculous. i am truly sorry for my change in fandom.

anyway.

I'm out!


End file.
